dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Salt Princess
Return of the Salt Princess 'is the fourteenth installment in the ''Dark Parables series. The game takes place in the ruins of the Grak Kingdom in Krakow, Poland. The Fairytale Detective is sent to investigate why the kindom is suddenly turning into salt. This game is based on the Indian tale The Princess Who Loved her Father like Salt and Daemon mythology. To read reviews or play this game for yourself, click here: Survey App ~ Collector's Edition Briefing Welcome to Krakow, Detective. In the past few days, the Old Town beneath the ruins of the Grak Kingdom has been rapidly turning into salt. A mystical species of white dragonflies appears to be the culprit behind this baffling case of salinization. Ironically, salt was the Kingdom's main source of wealth. Unfortunately, little is known about the Grak Kingdom, as it is protected by a magical barrier that does not allow anyone to enter the Kingdom. What we do know is that, one hundred years ago, the Princess of Grak Kingdom suddenly disappeared. The Grak palace also collapsed around the same time. Sources say that a girl resembling the missing Princess has been sighted in Old Town. She may be the link to all these strange happenings. Find this girl and solve the mysteries behind the salinization and the Grak Kingdom. Good luck, Detective! Plot 'WARNING: This section contains massive spoilers! (So read at your own risk!)'' Chapter 1 The Detective is sent to the Grak Kingdom to learn why it is turning into salt. Upon coming to the kingdom, a mysterious girl, suspected to be the long-lost Salt Princess, turns a bridge to salt with her dragonflies, blocking the Detective's path. The Detective then meets a girl under the rubble, and through exploration, finds a sturdy pole to remove the debris. At the sight of the Detective, an odd man with red eyes leaps away; the Detective returns to the girl. She reveals herself as Serafina, a royal guard to the princess. After clearing the rubble with her fire powers, she leaves to search for the princess. Upon coming to the next area, the Detective finds the princess blocking an exit. When confronted, the princess turns a nearby tree to salt, blocking the path. By sleuthing even more, the Detective finds an axe, which is used to cut the log in half. Again, the strange man appears, destroying a human-turned-salt statue. As the Detective approaches one of the odd Daemon Shrines in town, the man comes out again! Luckily, a woman by the name of Mercy saves the Detective with her ice powers and gives the Detective a dagger. She is the other royal guard to Princess Brigid and instructs the Detective to leave immediately. By learning more about the mysterious clan called the "Daemon Evokers", the Detective finds a crossbow. When the princess screams, the Detective uses said crossbow to defend the princess from the same man. He falls into the Salt Mine, allowing the Detective to talk to the princess, who reveals herself as Brigid. She explains how she summons dragonflies and how she's been tired ever since she returned to the Grak Kingdom. Before she can say more, however, the Detective is grabbed by the same man and pulled down to the mine below... The Detective awakens in the Salt Mine, where nothing seems stable. By investigating, the Detective finds there are two shrines in the mine: one to a fire spirit and one to a water spirit. After seeing a bottomless abyss, an odd room about the kingdom's history, and no way out, the Detective destroys the fire shrine, which deactivates one of the odd man's bracelets (who fell down on the other side of a gate in the mine), allowing him to speak. He says he needs to "Get Brigid back," and there's a book near the underground lake with this as well. After breaking free, the man blocks your exit from the cave until you destroy the water shrine. The man then speaks, saying he has no time to deal with you now, but the time well come. He then hops off, and with the gate he broke, the Detective forms a ladder to get out of the mine. Chapter 2 and more coming soon... Parables The Exiled Salt Princess Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. The Untold Story of the Frog Prince Once, there was a Prince who transformed into a frog through a curse. One day, he found a golden arrow in the pond. The arrow was shot by a Princess, who was one of the immortal guardians of the Goddess Flora. They fell in love at first sight. The Princess kissed the Prince, giving up her immortality in order to break his curse. The happy couple got married and had a mortal child, who grew up with no sign of any curse. They thought that they could have their happy ending. Alas, this was not to be. For as the Princess grew old, the Prince remained as young as ever. In the breaking of his curse, the Princess had passed on her immortality to the Prince. The Prince watched on as his Princess aged, and his child got married and blessed the Prince with a grandchild. Finally, his Princess died, the Prince fell into deep grief. He returned to his frog form and was doomed to repeat this tragic story for as long as he lived. The Prince's unhappy story was passed down from generation to generation through his child. Eventually, one of the Prince's descendants decided to rewrite the Prince's story and publish it with a happy ending. Thus, the Prince's true story became lost. Not even his later descendants knew the true story. The Moon Prophecy In a time when humans were still living peacefully with nature, there was a clan called the Deamon Evokers. This clan was blessed by various spiritual animals based on each family's inheritance. They also had the ability to communicate with nature. The clan was highly respected for their powers. Humans looked up to them as teachers, as philosophers, as intercessors for nature, and as prophets and magicians.However, as humans grew more advanced, they started destroying nature. The Deamon Evokers could not bear the humans' selfish and indiscriminate use of natural resources. Thus the Deamon Evokers chose to live apart from the humans and used magic to isolate their home on the hill from the outside world. Living in isolation meant that there were no fresh bloodlines from the outside. The population of the clan shrunk. The situation was bleak. The clan was falling into despair until the day the Dragon Prince was born. From the start, everyone could feel his power. Was this a sign that the clan might yet not become extinct? Then, the full moon came and with it came a prophecy of hope: "The one with dragon blood must meet with the one descended from a cursed bloodline saved by love, a bloodline that has been touched by both immortality and death, and by plants and animals. Their union will bring renewal to the clan." Everyone in the clan rejoiced except for the Dragon Prince. He knew his duty was to fulfill the prophecy and revive his clan. However, he secretly wanted to marry for love, and not for the sake of a prophecy. One day, he met a beautiful Princess who had somehow broken into their sacred forest. As he got to know the Princess and fell in love with her, he became certain that she was the bride mentioned in the prophecy. His clan would be saved. Sisters made from Sulfur and Mercury Once upon a time, there was a King who worried about his daughter's safety and tried in vain to find suitable guards for her. Seeing his dilemma, his Royal Advisor told the King, "I will create for you the perfect guards - loyal, obedient, powerful, and with the ability to heal themselves." The King agreed, and the Royal Advisor, who was a witch, experimented with her magic, discarding many mud dolls until she finally created two perfect dolls. One doll has a heart of sulfur, and the other had a heart of mercury. The dolls were everything the Royal Advisor promised: loyal, obedient, powerful, and they had the ability to heal themselves of the most mortal wounds. However, what the King did not know was that the dolls' first loyalty was to the Royal Advisor, and not the King or the Princess. The witch commanded the dolls to guard the Princess, as the witch needed the Princess for her plan of revenge. The dolls obediently guarded the Princess as she grew up, and being around the Princess caused them to learn to feel human emotions. When the Princess asked them for their names, the dolls realized that their creator had given them no names. Thus, the dolls named each other, taking inspiration from the materials their hearts were created from. The dolls grew to love the Princess like a sister. However, no matter how much the dolls loved the Princess; they still remembered their first loyalty was their creator and that they were mere dolls, not humans. Their idyllic life was not to last though, for suddenly one day, the Princess left the palace. Not long after that, the palace collapsed, trapping the dolls. After many years, the dolls finally repaired themselves enough to wake up in the ruins of the palace. They found that the witch had left. Having no other purpose, the two dolls decided to obey their last orders and carry out the witch's plan for revenge. To do this, they would first need to find the Princess and lure her back to the kingdom. The Exiled Witch A long, long time ago, there was a woman who was born into the family blessed by the frogs. Through this family was one of the ancient families of the Deamon Evokers clan, they were feared by everyone. For the frog was known to be a messenger from the underworld, and no one felt comfortable with the people who could summon frogs as their spirit animals. Now, this woman was blessed with great magical talent. She studied every field of magic that she could find, as she wanted to raise her family's status by using her talents for good. At first, it seemed to be working, for the woman worked many types of magic that greatly benefited the whole clan, and the people started warming up to her family. However, in her zeal to learn all the magic she could, she started learning dark magic, which was forbidden. For this, she was stripped of her name and banished by the King. With nothing left, the woman lost all inhibitions and taught herself all manners of forbidden magic, including curses, turning people into animals, creating magical lifeforms. Eventually, she even learned the secret of immortality. Delving into forbidden magic caused her heart to turn cold. All she desired was revenge on the clan that had exiled her. A thousand years passed. She became the Royal Advisor of a human kingdom near her former clan. Finally, her chance for revenge had come... Connections To be added when more information is revealed... Trivia * In the Old Town, there is a cart with a Cursery book inside, along with one labeled with an image of the Frog Prince. This Cursery book is a nod to one of the Dark Parables spinoff games, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Media Screenshots= 18216579 1661857033854319 6293134784804907287 o.jpg|Loading Screen DarkParables_TheReturnOfTheSalt_2017-09-12_09-39-1.jpg|Main Menu Dragonfly on flower.jpg photo_2017-09-28_21-35-20_Modified.jpeg|Scared photo_2017-09-28_21-37-10_Modified.jpeg|Ready to use power photo_2017-09-28_21-38-25_Modified.jpeg|Dragonflies appeared photo_2017-09-28_21-42-29_Modified.jpeg|Thief turned to salt 19884353 1758731914166830 4903356714437263999 n.jpg|Welcome to Krakow Brigid with dragonflies.jpg y6abur6UTGM.jpg 20046482 1758738684166153 7623291419857691090 n.jpg|Dragon courtyard 0_df146_f2c90e49_XL.jpg 0_df144_ba612cd_XL.jpg 0Cq19AMTFz4.jpg WsR5yRQFZ4I.jpg IMG_4357.PNG|Dragon comes IMG_4358.PNG|Brigid falls on the ground IMG_4359.PNG|Brigid is captured IMG_4360.PNG|Brigid attempting to use her power RSP_Sneak_peek.jpg|Sneak peek |-|Concept Art= RSP_Brigid_concept_art.jpg|Brigid concept art RSP_Nuada_concept_art.jpg|Nuada concept art RSP_King_Henryk_concept_art.jpg|King Henryk concept art RSP_Wanda_concept_art.jpg|Wanda concept art RSP_Serafina_concept_art.jpg|Serafina concept art RSP_Mercy_concept_art.jpg|Mercy concept art RSP_Royal_Advisor_concept_art.jpg|Royal Advisor concept art RSP_Solais_concept_art.jpg|Solais concept art RSP Dracaena concept art.jpg|Dracaena concept art |-|Wallpaper= DP14_wallpaper01_1920x1080.jpg|Brigid Wallpaper DP14_wallpaper02_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper03_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper04_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper06_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper07_1920x1080.jpg|Salon Wallpaper DP14_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper09_1920x1080.jpg|Shrine Wallpaper DP14_wallpaper010_1920x1080.jpg DP14_wallpaper011_1920x1080.jpg|Serafina Wallpaper DP14_wallpaper012_1920x1080.jpg|Mercy Wallpaper |-|Other Images= To be added when more information is revealed... |-|Videos= To be added when more information is revealed... Personnel To be added when more information is revealed... Voice Acting Brigid '- Aurora Simcovich '''Serafina '- Lani Minella 'Mercy '- Erin Lehn '''Nuada - Bill Corkery Henryk - Mattew Posner Wanda - Kayli Mills Cockatoos - RandiG Narrator - Jason Miller Tape Recorder - Lauren Synger Category:Games Category:Return of the Salt Princess